1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to window guards and more specifically it relates to an easy out fire escape window gate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous window guards have been provided in prior art that are adapted to cover windows, to prevent the unauthorized entry through the windows of burglars and other people not wanted. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.